


Love me tender, break me hard

by EnVienaHayCuatroEspejos



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dream Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnVienaHayCuatroEspejos/pseuds/EnVienaHayCuatroEspejos
Summary: 极短篇合集。每个片段画风不太一样，章前放具体警告。





	1. Flecha sin blanco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 托尼抵抗着他的梦。

**警告：内战后；主要角色死亡；焦虑。**

 

 

“不。”托尼闭上眼睛，他呼吸烫人，打在史蒂夫指上，“不，史蒂夫。”

  
史蒂夫的回复是手指的一攥。托尼在他铁钳般的怀抱里猛地颤抖起来，喉中滚出一声呜咽。史蒂夫拧着他一只胳膊把他压在办公桌上，右手严实地裹住他的勃起，指关节在敏感的表皮上轻扫。

  
“你没在拒绝我。”史蒂夫说。他强壮而顽固，像一张铁网把托尼扣在桌前，迫使男人别扭地弯着腰，自由的那只胳膊勉强支着自己。他的吐息有着盐粒的涩味。

  
托尼仍然紧闭双眼，力道大到眉心扭曲，额间肌肉跳痛。他的表情混杂着濒死的饥渴和意志不坚的回绝。史蒂夫缓慢地揉搓他的阴茎，掌沿摩擦垂坠的囊袋，让他发出泣声。

   
“别……”他呻吟道。史蒂夫毫不听从，向前挺腰，火热的性器隔着制服顶上他赤裸的臀缝，而他随着史蒂夫的节奏发抖，拳头张开又攥紧。

  
“是你的意识在指挥我。”他梦想着的人说道。

  
“这就是，”托尼腰上发紧，双腿绵软，阴茎在史蒂夫手中跳动，他咬紧牙关，知道自己将要高潮，“我为什么要拒绝你的原因。”

  
史蒂夫吻他耳后一小块皮肤，轻轻啮咬，吮吸：“你没有。”

  
“是啊，我没有，”托尼笑了一声，音调尖锐，像溢出的一滴悲泣，“但我们都知道这一切都不是真的。”

  
“那是谁的错呢？”

  
史蒂夫给了他最后一下。那只手温热宽阔，有力地握着他，从根部滑至顶端。托尼张开嘴，因高潮而失声，他的蓝眼睛在情欲里涣散，像雾里的浅海。

  
史蒂夫松开他，在他腿根上擦去余留的精液。托尼双手撑在桌上，盯视木面上的花纹。

  
“我。”

  
他轻声说，不愿回头，知道转身只会看见虚空。

 


	2. Pegados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 托尼飘飘然到忘记自己能用绝境开门。

他们还没开锁就在门口缠成一团，托尼把史蒂夫按到墙上，一边搂着他后脑勺使劲儿吻他，扶在他胸脯上的那只手还一边把他往里推，恨不能把他嵌到墙里去。史蒂夫拿两只胳膊圈着他脖子，热情地回吻他，两个人的舌头黏黏糊糊地胶着在一起。

 

“我真想就在这跟你做爱。”托尼在他们嘴唇的缝隙间用气声说。他近乎狂热地吸吮着史蒂夫，手滑下他的胸口，钻进上身制服下摆，抚过他完美无暇的皮肤。没有疤痕，没有伤口，心跳如此平稳，让他不由得眼眶发热。史蒂夫贴着他发出笑声：“快开门。”

 

托尼咕哝一声算是回答，也没挪身，只是把手掌从他脑后抽出来，向左伸手去摸指纹识别器，试图在不离开史蒂夫的情况下把门打开。尴尬的是他离得太远，摸索半天也没够到。史蒂夫半天没听到开门声，好笑地松开胳膊，轻轻推他肩膀。

 

“被粘住了？”

 

“巴不得像尼龙搭扣一样钩在你身上。”

 

托尼压低声音说道，把手按在感应上。门锁轻响，他一把揽过史蒂夫，两个人撞进屋里。


	3. Tapear (Flirtear)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好好吃饭，不要调情。

托尼往嘴里扔了一颗油橄榄。他交叠双腿，一只脚不安分地晃荡着，皮鞋尖轻轻踢着史蒂夫的小腿胫骨。史蒂夫在桌子上方朝他微笑，脸颊微微鼓起，颧骨因佐餐酒染上淡红。

  
他依然在说些什么，但托尼已经听不见了。他不该这么专注地看着史蒂夫。盯着史蒂夫的蓝眼睛，盯着史蒂夫细柔的眼角笑纹使他开始失聪，失明，心脏变成一只在公路上狂奔的兔子。

  
见了鬼了，他昏头昏脑地想，感觉自己像个傻不啦叽的青少年，被高空坠下的初恋劈头盖脸地砸中。

  
“托尼？”他大概走神得太明显，以致史蒂夫微微离座，朝他倾身，“你还好吗？”

  
他惊了惊，覆在餐叉边的手猛地弹跳一下，擦过史蒂夫的掌侧。晚风吹得他手冰冷，但史蒂夫仍然是热的，这温差让他激灵一下，努力控制自己不要直接抓住史蒂——

  
靠。

  
史蒂夫握住了他的手。托尼震惊地瞪着他，瞪得史蒂夫一下脸红起来。

  
“呃。”史蒂夫说道，窘迫地垂下眼睛又抬起，“条件反射？”

  
托尼绝不买帐。这人说完这四个字都没松手。

  
“你急需正规训练。”

  
他说道，（装模作样地）叹了一口气，挣掉了史蒂夫的手，然后重又握住它，这回四指滑进指缝，轻轻扣住，宛如归鸟入巢。

  
他的成功教学换得了一个吻。

 

  
“酸奶黄瓜酱味。”

  
托尼评论道。史蒂夫抓起一把奶酪三角玉米片，试图堵住他的嘴。


	4. Amor Amargo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫悄悄去看昏迷的托尼。

他悄无声息地推开门，沉默而轻捷地滑进病房。床头仪器黯黯发光，堪堪照亮床上男人半张脸：焦痕，凹陷的脸颊，眉骨上的深深划伤。他无言地在床边椅上坐下，双膝分开，小臂支在膝盖上，手腕松松交叉，低头盯着床单边的模糊轮廓。黑暗像重幕落在他肩背上，厚实得令人窒息。

良久，他抬起头，下定决心似地，终于望向他的爱人。托尼仍然沉睡着，安静而消瘦，几乎显得像个圣徒。这个念头本应让他冷哼的，但他没有。他胃中沉甸，宛如积满水银。他试着分神去打探心底痛楚的那部分，结石或者盘虬的树根，拆开愤怒、痛苦、悲伤与失望透顶，来看看里面是否还有憎恨。他没能成功，他的心里只有一团乱麻，而托尼的形象藏在一片废墟中央，波动破碎，像狂风中的水上倒影。

唯有痉挛感是他所能确定的。一种绵延的痉挛，从胸口到下巴，收缩抽痛，紧随心跳。从他重生后在病床上看见托尼的第一眼开始。

房间里太安静了。他听见机械滴响嗡鸣，听不见他情人的呼吸。他知道托尼状态平稳，屏幕上的体征折线镇定地勾出波峰波谷，他可能只是有点……

史蒂夫蹬着地板把椅子挪到床边。他伸出手，指尖缓慢地贴近托尼的脸，但在离着一点的地方停住了，不确定一般，犹疑地隔空抚过男人的脸庞，他毫无颤动的睫毛，凸起的颧骨，连着呼吸机的鼻管。

“你会醒来吗？”他低声问。

理所当然没有回答。他缄默地注视着沉睡的男人。我不知道我是否还爱你——他在心里演练道——而关于法案我们仍然会吵到眼红，但要是你醒过来，我们总能试着谈谈，谈谈这一切。

他不知道托尼能不能睁开眼睛。他也不知道这个疯子留的是哪年哪月的记忆备份。（他会得到一个疑惑而防备的“您是谁”吗？）

但他知道这段排练的第一句话是个谎言：他胸口的刺痛将它证伪。

他没有一本旧帐来记他们谁对谁错，谁更道德，谁才是罪魁祸首。而就算经过了所有这一切，他发现他仍然没法 **恨** 托尼。他甚至仍然恼怒地、失望地、挫败地爱着他。

史蒂夫叹了一口气。他的手掌终于落下，拂过托尼乱糟糟的头发。

“回来吧。”他疲倦地说道。托尼依然没有回答。史蒂夫在机器的微光里低下眼，一动不动地看着他，什么也没有想，身体融进阒寂的夜里。

他在床边睡着了，窗外雨水纷纷。


	5. Adagio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情人的眼神里有整个宇宙。

托尼半跪在史蒂夫上方，双膝分开，夹着他的腰，一手扶着情人的胸口，一手伸到后头给自己扩张。史蒂夫双手抵着他肩膀，替他分担重量，于是他得以低低俯身，把乱糟糟的喘息呼进他爱人的嘴唇。他手上动作漫不经心，手指懒散开合，溢出的润滑沿着指关节流下，在史蒂夫小腹上滴了温热而粘稠的一滴；但他的眼睛却格外专注，定定凝视着他的爱人。

  
“看着我。”他要求道，“别的都不用做，只需要你看着我。”

  
“唔。”史蒂夫朝他微笑，胸口在他掌下起伏，他隔着骨头触到那心跳中的欢快，“听起来很清闲。”

  
“那可不一定。”托尼扬起眉毛，“我要求很高的。你可是见识过我的择偶标准，应该很清楚这一点才对。”

  
他调笑着，拔出埋在体内的手指，握住史蒂夫的勃起湿乎乎地捋动几下，就直起身来，缓慢地沉下腰去。他能感到柔软的内壁一寸寸张开，他的爱人滑进他的身体，滑进他的隐秘、幽暗和脆弱。史蒂夫的手离开他的肩膀，抓住他的手掌，不在乎他手上潮湿糟乱，轻柔紧密地扣住他的十指。

  
他终于把史蒂夫整个吞进，被填满的感觉让他战栗着呼出肺中空气，而他的爱人在他掌心温柔地摩挲。

  
“你对我真好。”

  
史蒂夫低声说道，拉过托尼的指节轻吻，而托尼斜起一边嘴角，朝他露出一个挑逗的微笑。

  
“我还能对你更好。”

 

 

 

他抬起腰又落下，汗水沾湿额发，在鼻尖亮晶晶闪烁，于下颌尖聚成玲珑的一滴，随着动作被甩出去，洒在他情人的腹部。他喘息着，双颊酡红，沉迷于史蒂夫在他腰侧紧握的手，一次次钉进他体内的滚烫阴茎，沉迷于他爱人专心致志的蓝眼睛。

  
他看着史蒂夫，看着史蒂夫在他沉腰时鼻翼翕动，嘴唇微张，发出甜蜜的、让他得意洋洋的呻吟，看着那双蓝到荒诞的眼睛在快感中眯起，闪着湿润的光。他在情欲的暴风里一刻不停地注视着史蒂夫，不愿意挪开视线，不愿意放过欢情中对方任何一点快乐的表示。

  
而他的情人也回他以同等深情的凝望。他在史蒂夫的眼睛中找到自己双目的倒影，倒影中又映出史蒂夫的眼睛。他们对视着，钢蓝和天蓝的重复构出一道镜子长廊，在爱的凝神中通向无限与永恒。

 

 

 


End file.
